


The Key

by TheGrimLlama



Series: supercorp trash team compilation [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kara is dense, Lena is smug, shameless fluff, which is basically their dynamic as a whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: Lena gave Kara a key.  Which is odd, considering her elevator is manned 24 hours a day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from...

 

It all started with a phone call.  Kara and Lena had been at lunch when the call came from Kara’s landlord.  Her apartment had flooded thanks to a major plumbing issue and she’d need to clear out for a fortnight while they fixed it.  Of course, Lena had heard the conversation and insisted that Kara take her spare room while her apartment was fixed and honestly, Kara was not one to turn down a two-week long slumber party.

She’d called Alex, insisting that she’d be careful, that Lena was trustworthy.  Hell, even if Kara slipped up and Lena somehow became privy to Kara’s secret?  Lena was _not_ her brother, or Lillian, for that matter.  

 

It was an easy enough transition.  Lena had removed one of her spare keys off the organiser and slid it across the table with a smirk.  “Make yourself at home.  Eric already knows to let you up.  I’d go and let you in, but I have that conference call with some Chinese investors at five…”

Kara vaguely remembered Lena complaining about it the day before, she slipped Lena’s key onto her keyring, dropping them into her bag with a muffled clink, “So I’ll cook you dinner?  Wow you with my culinary prowess?”

Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara, giving her _that_ look, the one that made Kara’s mind go places it really shouldn’t.  Not when she was about to spend two weeks rooming at Lena’s penthouse.

 “Kara Danvers can cook?”

Kara chuckled, “Yeah, I can cook... ramen… and pancakes... and I have the best Thai food in National City on speed dial.”

Lena laughed as she stood from her chair, “Thai it is… See you at half six.”

 

After assessing the damage to her apartment and collecting enough clothes and toiletries to last a week, Kara made her way over to Lena’s.  It was odd, knowing that her friend wasn’t there waiting for her with a glass of wine and a cheesy movie.  She smiled at Eric, who tipped his hat and punched the penthouse button as she entered the elevator.

 “Not just a movie night, Ms Danvers?”

Kara felt her cheeks heat up a little, she knew Eric’s question was harmless teasing, but it still brought those pesky feelings to the forefront of Kara’s mind, “There was a plumbing issue at my place.  Lena was kind enough to let me crash here for a few days…”  The elevator doors slid open at the turn of Eric’s key, and Kara thanked him, promising a bowl of Tom Ka Gai for dinner, since she didn’t bring her usual stash of cookies.  

 

 She’d been in Lena’s house several times before.  It had the same open plan and modern furnishings as Lena’s office at L-Corp, and Kara loved the floor to ceiling windows that let in copious amounts of natural light, making her feel recharged and full of energy.  She placed her bag on the bed in the room next to Lena’s, and quickly showered, to get the grime out of her hair from Supergirl’s efforts extinguishing a factory fire early.

 

Once clean, Kara called for dinner, and curled up on the couch in front of Lena’s television.  Her phone buzzed in her hand and Kara glanced down.

_Lena Luthor:  Channel 65 is a live feed from an L-Corp satellite.  Enjoy it, nerd x_

 

Kara had sent of an excited emoji, and felt the phone vibrate again almost immediately.  

 

_Lena Luthor:  Meeting will run over… trying to wrap up asap…_

 

It was another two hours before Kara heard the rhythmic _clack_ of Lena’s heels on the lobby tiles.  She ignores the effervescent feeling in her gut as she dishes their plates and zaps them with her heat vision, it was _clearly_ a reaction to the smell of the pad thai noodles and the grilled chicken.  Kara was chopping up a lime when the elevator doors slid open and Lena trudged out flicking her feet out of her heels.  She looked exhausted.

 “That smells amazing, Kara.”

Kara grinned, “I told you… Best in National City.”  She nodded at the couch, where the television was still streaming satellite footage, “Sit down, I’ll bring this over and you can pick a movie…”

 “Let me have a quick shower and change first?”

Kara winced, she forgot how tired Lena got after conference calls overseas, “Sorry, do you want wine?”

 “Wine sounds wonderful,” Lena gave Kara a smile and dropped her briefcase onto the counter before disappearing into the bathroom.  It took every bit of Kara’s superhuman self-control to block out the sound of Lena’s dress hitting the cold tiles.  

 

 _Why now?_ She thought as she watched the stars flicker and glimmer on the screen in front of her.  She and Lena had had plenty of movie nights, they got lunch on a daily basis.  Why was she now only realising what those butterflies were, right when it was completely inconvenient?

So, when Lena dropped onto the couch, wafting Kara with the smell of her shampoo and something inexplicably _Lena_ , Kara found herself focusing on the stars on the screen, attempting to name each one.

 “What movie are you thinking?” Kara asked, absently fiddling with a loose thread on the blanket.

Lena shrugged, “I’m happy to just watch the stars if you’ll tell me about them?”  Kara gave Lena a querying glance, wondering for a moment, whether or not she knew, “You got a degree in astronomy, Kara…  Who better to tell me about the stars?”  

Kara jolted to the side as Lena nudged her, “Probably Supergirl… I mean, she is an alien, right?”

Lena laughed, “Yeah, a _very_ cute alien.”  

Kara screwed up her nose, “Are you gonna replace me with a cute alien girlfriend?  Because best friends kinda take priority over booty calls.”  Kara bit the side of her cheeks, willing herself to shut the hell up.  She was thankful for the control she had over the blood vessels in her cheeks.

 “Are you saying Supergirl is a one night kind of girl?  If so, how did you learn this, Ms Danvers?  Is _that_ how you get your exclusive Super quotes?”

Kara stuttered, suddenly remembering that Lena had no idea, “Pfft… No… I just… We’re friends… And she works with Alex.”

 “All right, don’t think I can’t tell when you’re hiding something, Kara.”

 

By the end of the first week, Kara was slightly confused.  Lena’s elevator was manned at all times, meaning Kara still hadn’t used the key Lena had given her during their lunch.  To say she was a little confused might be an understatement.  Hell, maybe Lena was dorky enough to give Kara a fake key as a sign of trust.  Scratch that, Lena definitely was.

 

Kara decided, that afternoon, that she’d spend some of the night flying through National City to clear her head and mull over the new _(and not so new)_ feelings that Lena was evoking.  She’d experienced want before, lust, jealousy… But this?  This was new.  This was a combination of all three, with dash of something that just made her feel… _full._   She knew Lena was feeling _something_ as well.  If the lip biting and the cuddling weren’t enough, her elevated heartbeat was more than a giveaway for Kara.  

 

She needed to do something about it.  She knew Lena would be working late, so she had time to attempt to cook them a meal… Hell, she had time to cook _and_ clean up the mess _and_ erase any evidence of her failed attempt, just in case.  She landed on Lena’s balcony, stamping her foot lightly when she remembered that she had effectively locked herself out of the penthouse.  She looked around, tested the door handle just in case she hadn’t flicked the lock, but of course, Kara was very much about security.  Even on the top floor of a twelve-story building. 

 

 _Crap._   She felt around, patting her suit, hoping that something would be hidden in the folds of the skirt or the invisible pocket that she’d begged Winn for.  Sure enough, tucked away in the waistband of her skirt was the key that Lena had given her a week ago. 

 

 _I don’t remember putting that there?_   She must have though, how else would the key have found its way into the suit?  She flipped the key over in her hands, did she risk setting off the alarms by testing the key in the door?  Or did she fly to Alex and borrow some clothes before having Eric let her up.  She certainly wouldn’t have time to cook then.  The key flipped twice, three times before Kara made her decision.  Lena was smart.  Scratch that.  Lena was a genius.  There had to be a reason behind this key.

 

She inserted the key into the lock, bracing herself for any alarms that might sound.  All she heard was the click of the lock and the tight grind of the hinge as she pushed the door open. 

 

There was no way that this key was a fluke, and that could only mean one thing. 

 

***

 

When Lena arrived home from work later that night, she was shocked to find Supergirl, not Kara, sitting on the couch, the key dangling from the tip of her finger. "You knew?"

 

Lena smiled smugly, "You're not as sneaky as you think you are Kara Danvers..."

 


End file.
